


Edernen

by CharlemagneGryffis



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 08:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4558278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlemagneGryffis/pseuds/CharlemagneGryffis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"A man will not leave a woman or a son, not while he breathes air." Jaqen/Arya - because I thought S5 would be a whole lot better regarding the House of Black and White and the Faceless Men.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Edernen

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire

The room was dark, only through the moonlight illuminated. The candle had been blown out hours beforehand. Within though, a once-girl laid awake on a straw mattress, grey orbs murky and full of white mist as she saw through the eyes of her Direwolf. Beside the bed she laid upon as she watched the last dragons battle White Walkers sat a red-and-white-haired man, silent as he held a small child. A small blade was at his throat, held there by a tall man with scars across his face.

The men waited, until the murkiness and white mist fell away from the once-girl's eyes. She blinked, breathing in deeply before looking sideways, stilling once more as she saw her protector threatening the intruder, moon beams falling on their faces.

"Jaqen H'ghar." She breathed, before looking to her protector, sitting up, black curls falling past her shoulders. "Sandor, stay your weapons and wait outside."

"Little lady-"

"Go." She ordered, voice low as she glared at him. He left. She looked to Jaqen. "Why are you here?"

"A girl would not tell the father of her child he is a father." He answered, before looking up at her. "Arya H'ghar would not tell her husband that she ran away because she was with child."

Arya glared at him. "Why are you  _here_ , Jaqen? How did you even find out?"

Jaqen shifted in his chair, before he moved to sit on the bed with her, kissing the forehead of the child. "What would the name of this man's son be?"

Arya was silent for a time, only their breathing echoing through the darkness. Then her head moved to rest against his shoulder, eyes shutting as her body moved to press against his. Jaqen's arms shifted, one moving to wrap around her while the other carefully held his child.

"His name's Edernen, Edernen H'ghar. For you and for my father. I'm sorry, Jaqen. I, I just…"

"Arya H'ghar has no need to apologise to the one who loves her unconditionally." He answered, before handing her their son. His then-spare arm lifted, brushing across her cheek before he twisted, kissing her softly. "Arya H'ghar can make things right with a man other ways – such as telling him next time she is with child, so he can rejoice with his wife instead of alone in an alleyway after another man tells him so."

Arya whimpered, before standing abruptly and going over to the crib in the corner, placing their son down quickly before coming back over to him, kissing him hard. He reciprocated equally, before pulling her down onto the bed, pushing up her dress as she undid his breeches.

"Don't leave in the morning, please."

Jaqen kissed her with a passion she had only seen once before, on the night after the priest bound their souls under the Weirwood Tree.

"A man will never leave a woman or a son, not while he still breathes air."

The morning after, when the sun rose, he was still laid by her side.


End file.
